longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
The Queue
The Queue is a Ska/Rock/Indie group from Bay Shore, NY formed in mid 2006 by classmates Jeff Dietz, James Rainis, Taylor Sperring and Doug Zangre. Performing publicly for the first time during the June of 2008, the group has since won two battle of the bands, played countless shows across Long Island and has recorded their first EP. Formation and Early years (2005 - 2007) Formation: Although they both knew each other from years of school band, Jeff Dietz and Taylor Sperring only became close friends during their sophomore year of high school. Randomly over the late summer of 2005, the two, via AIM, realized they were both coincidently on family vacations in Lake George, NY and decided to meet up. There, outside a diner, Jeff suggested to Taylor that they 'jam' sometime when they both return home. Soon after, the two began jamming several times a week, sometimes for hours, up in Taylor's guest bedroom. As time passed they began looking around for other members to join and drew the attention of Doug Zangre, a fellow school band member who had just inherited his sister's Strat. Doug then suggested his friend James Rainis, a then freshman, join in on bass. First shows & LIBG (2008) Present Day (2009 - Current) Members *Jeff Dietz (Guitar, Bass) 2006 - present *Jason Lombardo (Alto Sax) 2008 - present *James Rainis (Lead Vocals, Guitar, Bass) 2006 - present *Erik Seiferth (Tenor Sax) 2009 - present *Taylor Sperring (Drums) 2006 - present *Doug Zangre (Backing Vocals, Guitar, Bass, Keyboard) 2006 - present Show Archive #June 3rd 2008 - Bay Shore High School Spring Poetry Jam (listed as 'Lost Cause') #October 11th 2008 - Bay Shore High School Homecoming Fanfest #November 20th 2008 - Islip Pavilion (Long Island Band Giveaway Day 2) #December 10th 2008 - Bay Shore High School Winter Poetry Jam #December 27th 2008 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #January 9th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with The Skylife) #January 16th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with Fear Nuttin Band) #February 7th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with Take Cover and Jamestown Story) #February 28th 2009 - Traxx #March 3rd 2009 - Crazy Donkey (with Jimmie's Chicken Shack) #March 14th 2009 - Vibe Lounge (with E for Explosion) #April 14th 2009 - Vibe Lounge (East Coast Independent Stage Battle of the Bands Round 1) #May 22nd 2009 - Vibe Lounge (East Coast Independent Stage Battle of the Bands Finals) #May 29th 2009 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #June 19th 2009 - Bay Shore High School Senior Prom (with Ian Williams and Erban Mafia) #June 27th 2009 - Brittney's Graduation Shit Show #July 10th 2009 - The Broadway (formally Village Pub South) #July 19th 2009 - Sam's Birthday Shit Show #July 28th 2009 - The Vibe Lounge (with The Skylife) #August 2nd 2009 - The Nutty Irishman of Bay Shore #October 10th 2009 - Eleanor Rigby's (Big Giant and The Extravaganza) External links Facebook Fan Page Myspace Twitter YouTube